Mark of the beast
by abhishek20
Summary: Naruto finds the beast within himself, a bloodline older than the ninja world. will this help him master the ninja ways or lead him down the path of blood and war. naruto x yugito team7 bashing, new teacher WERlove
1. Chapter 1

_**Mark of the Beast**_

_I do not own Naruto. Never has, still isn't and never will!!_

**Bold: demon speak**

'_Italics': thoughts_

_Underlined italics: inner people_

"Naruto-Chan": talk

**Hidden Snake Hand**: Justus

Hi! What's up: scene change/time change

_**Lets see who's stronger now**_: Naruto {in beast form}

**Ch: 1 Lycanthropy**

Hokage's Tower

"Naruto has really become stronger than we thought Hokage-sama." said a man with brown hair and a scar running across the middle of his faces.

"Ha ha, of course he is, tonight he stole the forbidden scroll of seals, learned an A-class Justus from it, used the Justus 10 times better than most of the jonin in this village to defeat a chunin level ninja who was a threat to the village, and get to be a genin without doing a simple bunshin technique." said the Hokage "Now tell me if he is really a dead last Iruka."

"Now that's not really fair to say that. No genin but Naruto can even think of making a kage bunshin, most chunins don't have half the chakra that Naruto has, hell most jonin don't even come close to the amount he make naturally even without the Kyuubi's help." said Iruka "What I'm trying to point out is that some of the brats who passed the academy test are useless in battle even with the help of the of a Jonin sensei they may die in their first real battle. But here we have Naruto, a child who failed the academy test because he has too much chakra for a weak bunshin, but was able to not only hold his own against a chunin but was able to handle a hard mental situation and protect a fellow comrade by doing what was believed to be impossible. How can we make it so that we know if they are ready to protect the way of the ninja?"

"We can add another test to the exam, we can look for help from the bloody mist-" said the Hokage

"You can't mean let the students kill each other. That may be able to let them see the real world but is that not too much to ask of 12 year olds." said Iruka without letting the Hokage finish his rant.

"No, not let them kill each other, but yes they will have to fight each other." wisely stated the old Hokage "This way the Jonin can see what kind of training they need for their soon to be rookie of war."

"I see what you mean, but what am I suppose to do go in to the class room and tell them that we don't think they can survive in the real world so their going to have to beat the crap out of each other so their soon to be teacher can see how to train them so they don't die like a fan girl(coughsakuracough)." asked Iruka

"Well I won't use those words but yes some thing similar to that." said the Hokage

"You have doomed us all old man." said Iruka not caring that he was insulting his boss.

"And you have hung out with Naruto to much." said the 3rd Hokage

"I will have them fight tomorrow, just get the jonin there," said Iruka not caring "I want to show them that not all the students I teach are worthless, just the fan girls are."

"I wonder how the cause of a new teaching strategy is doing right now?" asked the hokage as Iruka left the room.

Naruto's apartment

Naruto's room

The person in question was tossing and turning in his bed. Naruto laid in bed, relapsing through the memory of the dark night in his life which became his greatest source of hidden power. A force that was so great that it was one of the first bloodlines in the history of the known world.

Flashback

_Naruto was once again running away from a mob out for blood, his blood to be precise. The young Naruto was running faster than a normal 4 year should be able to, but then again a normal 4 year old does not have to run for his life every time the villagers were drunk, mad at something or just plain bored._

_As he run all he could see was the full moon's light, shining the beautiful stolen light on to the people down below. The mob was catching up to him and he knew that if they caught up to him he will be killed. 'I need to go faster, faster. I wish to run like the monster that they say I am. The moon is all I see but I know that I need to run faster ……' and as the thoughts came to Naruto's mind. With that wish he felt his body, though mostly his feet, change. He felt faster, and more beast like than ever. He felt as if the beast inside him had been set lose. And with the new feeling he disappeared from the villagers' sight at a speed they could not follow. _

End Flashback

After remembering that night, Naruto sat up, got ready, and soon went to meet Iruka at Ichiraku Ramen. Unfortunately like every other time, he ran on the roofs, as to not be seen by the villagers, who were waking up from their nights rest, and besides it was the easier ninja way of getting around, and he used it as he was now a ninja! Running quickly, he soon came upon the famous Ichiraku Ramen and saw that Iruka was waiting for him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto. "Well beside getting something to eat, I was looking for you." said Iruka

"Why would you be looking for me?"

"Well for many reasons, but the Number 1 reason is to tell you, that thanks to you there is now a new part to the genin exams. See this is to figure out if you can fight as a real ninja or if more practice needed. And Reason number 2, is to give you something that will help you become a stronger ninja." said Iruka

"Something that will help me become a stronger ninja?" asked a confused Naruto, "What is it Iruka-sensei!? What are you going to give me?

"I am about to give you the Chain of Echoes."

"You're going to give me what?"

"The Chain of Echoes, it is large metal ninja chain that takes the soul of the user and acts to their will and I know that you don't like foxes so I put a wolf head with a dagger in its mouth as the head lock." Said Iruka as he held up a chain that looked like what he described. It looked about 10ft long with a wolf head on one end and in the wolf's mouth is a 6in flame like dagger.

"W-W-WOW!!!" Was all Naruto could stammer out about the beautifully described chain.

"Now normally I would tell you to get to class but I left a message to the class to go back home and get all they need for a ninja battle. So I am telling you to go home and change and get ready for a nasty fight. But come back around noon." said Iruka as he paid for both of their food and the said "Now I expect you not to hold back, later little bro."

"Hai! Nii-san!" with that said Naruto ran off to get ready, completely forgetting to eat some ramen.

Later that afternoon

Ninja school

It was around noon when Naruto entered the classroom; he was wearing tight black shirt that showed his muscles and behind it was a loose black cape jacket, which had a picture of the full moon on its' back, and a loose black Battle Dress Uniform and black medical tape wrapped around his feet. He wore his forehead protector around the bicep of his right arm. He had a piecing on the right ear of the Kohona leaf symbol which was being held by a small chain and a wolf head on the left ear also held by a small chain. But the weirdest accessory was the metallic chain around his waist; it was a wolf head that spewed flames from its mouth.

"Hey dope, tell me what on earth you are doing here! Only the people who passed are allowed to come back to class," demanded a kid, who had a white dog on his head. "And what's with the new clothes? Are you trying to look cool or something, because you're killing it?"

"First of all I passed because of extra credit, and my clothes are made for fighting, ya happy now Dog-Breath?" snapped Naruto, just as Iruka came and asked them to take their seats.

"Yesterday Mizuki decided betray the village but was stopped with the help of myself and rookie ninja. So this made the hokage feel that we should test the new 'genin' to see if they can last in a battle and could certainly be become a life or death battle. So we will go outside and when I call your name you will be fighting against one of your own classmates."

Outside

"First fight Nara Shikamaru vs. Akamichi Choji!" yelled Iruka, "There is no need to kill, if I call a fight then its over and anyone who thinks to continue fighting will never get the chance to be ninjas of this village. Understood?"

Nodding their heads the wishing hopefuls began to prepare themselves. The two that had been previously called out, unwillingly walked to the center of a large battle field and got ready to fight.

"Begin" said Iruka.

And with that Choji jumped back wail forming seals but Shikamaru was rushing forward also forming seals and then Choji said " **Ninpon: multi –size no justu**." And with that he grew twice his size, Shikamaru then quit on the seals and jumped in the air and threw some shuriken down around Choji. But by then Choji had finished his own set of seals and yelled "**Ninpon: Meat tank no justu** ," and his limbs withdrew in to his clothes and started to spin and roll forward, but he got cut by the shuriken that Shikamaru threw, instead of stopping like most he kept on going. Shikamaru then quickly jumped on Choji's rolling body and bounced higher in to the air and once again threw many shurikens around Choji, but this time Choji did not roll over them and stayed spinning in one spot. When Shikamaru landed on the ground all he said was "boom" the and then some of the shuriken near Choji turned in to kunais with exploding tags and they blew the spinning Choji in to the air and he changed back to normal; by then Shikamaru had finished his set if seals and yelled " **Ninpon: Shadow imitation no justu** ", immediately then his shadow stretched forward and meet with Choji's shadow, he made Choji pick up one of the fallen kunais and hold it to his throat.

"Give up Choji or I will make you cut your throat." Said Shikamaru

"Ha this most be the most true work you ever done," Said Choji "And I don't know if you mean it or not so I give up."

"Winner by forfeit Nara Shikamaru," yelled Iruka, "Next match is Haruno Sakura vs. Yumanaka Ino."

The two girls walked to the center of the ring and when they heard the call to begin Ino threw a kunai at Sakura's heart but Sakura jumped back and yelled "**Ninpon: Substitution no justu**" and the kunai pierced a log,. Then Sakura was in the air above Ino brought a kunai in to Ino's head but instead of blood she heard Ino yell" **Ninpon: Substitution no justu** "and in place of Ino was the undefeated Log. Without giving her enough time to respond, Ino appeared behind Sakura, finishing a set of seals and yelled" **Ninpon: Mind transfer no justu.**" And as Ino's body fell Sakura say "I give up I am no match for the great and beautiful Ino, whose very nearness to the ugly me, is a great honor." With that Ino released her justu and woke up.

"Winner by forced forfeit Yumanaka Ino." Yelled Iruka "Next match is Sai vs. Hyuuga Hinata."

"I quit, my fighting style and Justus make it near Impossible to beat a Hyuuga." Said Sai the transfer student from Ni(Root).

"Winner by forfeit Hyuuga Hinata," yelled Iruka, "Next match is Aburame Shino vs. Inuzaka Kiba."

When the call to start was given, Kiba popped a red pill in to his dog's mouth. As Akamaru turned red he yelled" **Ninpon: Beast clone no justu.**" Akamaru then turned in to a Kiba look-alike. The two of them ran and struck Shino who had yet to move. But when the blows struck black bug covered the two of them and soon the two fell back one a kid the other a dog but both were out like a light.

"Winner by knockout Aburame Shino." Yelled Iruka as the only thought that went through his head was _'finally'_ "Next match is Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto."

"You ready to get your ass kicked, dope?" asked Sasuke "Because I will not hold back."

"I don't expect you to Sasgay-Chan," returned Naruto, "because I will not hold back either; and I will kick your sorry excuse of a gay ass.

"Lets see you try." Said Sasuke

"Begin" yelled Iruka

And with that Sasuke started to form a set of seals which ended as he called out, " **Katon: Great fireball no justu.**" Then a fireball came out of Sasuke's mouth and hit Naruto. Just then Naruto turned into a log and exploded.

"Fuck, he used Substitution and an exploding tag." Said Sasuke as he looked to see Naruto running towards him spinning the blade end if the chain. Naruto then threw the head of the chain. The 10 1/2 ft chain stretched to be 20 feet to wrap around Sasuke. Then Naruto ran forward and kicked Sasuke on the chin sending him in to the air. With the chain still in his hand he jump up in the air and wrapped himself around Sasuke, turned him upside down, placed his right foot under Sasuke's throat. Starting to spin Naruto yelled "**Chain Hurricane**." But Sasuke had other plans as he yelled "**Ninpon: Substitution no justu,**" and right before impact he got replaced by a log which shattered when it hit the ground. The other ninjas looked at each other, not wanting or daring to move.

"I guess we'll have to step it up," said Naruto, "I'll start!"

At that he raised his head and lifted his arms in a "W" shape and stared to howl. Behind him the world became night and the light of a partly covered moon fell on him. Naruto's mouth elongated in to a snout, his head became more wolf-like till his earrings were seen proudly. His limbs became longer and gained more muscle, the Battle dress uniform that was very loose became like shorts the black medical tape wrapped around his feet went from his knees to top of his back paws/feet. The black shirt ripped and the loose black cape jacket, which had a picture of the full moon on the back, became like a shirt. Then black fur grew all over him and his eyes glowed yellow.

"_**Ready for round two?"**_ asked Naruto spinning the chain in his hand.

"Oh shit "was all Sasuke could say before the chains wrapped around his body and he felt wolf Naruto kick him in the stomach and he was once more sent in to the air. Wolf Naruto still holding the chain jumped/launched himself I to the air and started spinning Sasuke in a large circle and sent the still wrapped Uchiha to kiss the ground then pulled him back up and then back to the ground five times. And by now Sasuke was knocked out.

"Winner by knockout, Uzumaki Naruto!" Yelled Iruka, who was almost feeling a little sorry for the Uchiha brat.

"_**Whose next?"**_asked an excited Naruto.

Hokage Tower

(Bet you forgot about the Jonins watching)

In a dark room with a crystal ball were some most of the strongest ninja in the village. And all of them were dumbfounded by what they just saw. Even the hokage was still a little confused about what he just saw. They all knew that Naruto had a beast in himself but this was a whole new level of weird, and they had seen many weird things in their life times as being Jonins.

"Hokage-sama the demon is free, he has to be killed." Said Jonin with gravity deifying silver hair, he had a forehead protector covering one of his eyes and his face hidden by a mask and an orange book in his hand. "At the very least he has to be jailed for trying to assassinate the last Uchiha."

"Neither of what you asked will happened because that may be a bloodline that the Kyuubi released by accident, and we do like new bloodlines don't we?" asked the ageing Hokage "And of the matter with the Uchiha, we told Naruto not to hold back, and guess what? The Uchiha was no match for him. This shows promise, does it not?"

"Hokage-sama I think its time I use the promise that you owe me. I want Uzumaki Naruto on 'Team Myth Beast' as one of my students had died a few months back." Stated a tall man with black hair, a goatee and a dragon tattoo on one side of his face.

"If you want him on your team than call it." Said the Hokage

"I, Ryuuzaki Ryo, take Uzumaki Naruto on to my team. If anyone has a good reason why I should not, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Said Ryo as his slitted green eyes glowed, begging someone to challenge his proclamation. No one said a word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: new story. Plz review. Look out for ch2


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mark of the Beast**_

_I do not own Naruto. Never has, still isn't and never will!!_

**Bold: demon speak**

'_Italics': thoughts_

_Underlined italics: inner people_

"Naruto-Chan": talk

**Hidden Snake Hand**: Justus

Hi! What's up: scene change/time change

_**Lets see who's stronger now**_: Naruto {in beast form}

**(A/N: Naruto has a tail)**

**Ch: 2 Myth Beast**

Next day

Ninja school

"All right brats, the fights helped the teachers determine at what skill level you all are at. "So now its time to wish you luck and put you all on teams." said Iruka "So the teams are ………..

"Team 7 is Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Ya the power of love wins." Yelled Sakura

"NO this can NOT be happening, Iruka-sensei why does forehead girl get to be on Sasuke-kun's team and not me?" asked Ino "Please change me with her."

"No I can't do that Ino the teams are balanced in this way so each member can help each other." Said Iruka

_All Sakura wants to help Sasuke-kun with is his virginity! _Thought Ino

"Team 8 is Yumanaka Ino, Akamichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru."

"No team 9"

"Team 10 is Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzaka Kiba."

"Now than you will all have to whit for your teachers to come pick you up." Said Iruka

"What a minute Iruka-sensei, am I going to be on a team or what?" asked Naruto "I did beat the Rookie of the Year."

"Ha see, everyone can see that your fight was a fluke and that Sasuke-kun was holding back." The pink haired banshee said. "No one will want you on their team, either they be lead to their death trying to save you or you will kill them, you monster.

"Shut up whore, if there is a monster in the room it's your voice." said Naruto "Hell if I didn't know that you are human, I would have believed you were a banshee in human form sent here to destroy the eardrums of the living things."

"That's enough Naruto, now the thing with your team placement is that there were an odd number of students that passed." Said Iruka "But don't worry a jonin sensei has asked for you to go to his team."

"Well where is he?" asked Naruto

"What, someone is really going to get the monster on their team?" asked Sakura "Wow they must want to die really bad, and I just hope they take the monster down with them but can't get my hopes up now can I?"

"That's enough Sakura, if you don't stop now I will expel you from the ninja system." Said Iruka "Now Naruto the team has two genin who have an year of real world experience, the sensei, Ryuuzaki Ryo, wants you to find him or his team."

"Now how in hell am I supposed to do that?" questioned Naruto "I need his scent or something."

"I don't know Naruto, but he did ask me to give you this." Iruka said as he threw a black wooden box to Naruto.

"What's this?" asked Naruto

"Don't know, but he said its for your eyes only." Said Iruka as Naruto left the classroom.

In the park

Naruto see the young kids being rushed out of the park by older villagers. Sighing at the stupidity before him, he takes a seat at a swing near by and opens up the box. Inside he finds a letter that says

_Dear. Uzumaki Naruto_

_Under this letter is some thin that will help you find me._

_If you can find me or my team before the sun sets your in. _

_Good luck, you will need it._

_Your (maybe) sensei_

_Ryuuzaki Ryo_

_P.S: your teammates are strong so don't worry about them._

Naruto looks inside the box once more, and then pulls out a lacey black panty. For a few moments he does nothing but holds the undergarment by the string and look at it with a look of shock on his face. Then he remembers that the note says that will help him find his sensei.

"Looks like I have to track him down." Said Naruto, he had recovered from the shock._ Maybe going wolf will help; my snout will be many times more useful then. I bet I can even track down human scent._

Then he raised his head and lifted his arms in a "W" shape and stared to howl. Behind him the world became night and the light of a partly covered moon fell on him. Naruto's mouth elongated in to a snout, his head became more wolf-like till his earrings were seen proudly. His limbs became longer and gained more muscle, the Battle dress uniform that was very loose became like shorts the black medical tape wrapped around his feet went from his knees to top of his back paws/feet. The black shirt ripped and the loose black cape jacket, which had a picture of the full moon on the back, became like a shirt. Then black fur grew all over him and his eyes glowed yellow. (A/N: sorry but this is the last chapter I will make him transform so long)

"**I wonder why this smells like a bird."** Wondered Naruto as he took a whiff if the panty and ran of in the way the scent was pointing him.

One hour later

Training ground 51

(Area 51)

Naruto closed in on the scent and so he transformed back in to a kid. He did not want to scare a lady. But then again who is not going to be scared of a 7½ foot black humanoid wolf that walked on two paws. Naruto then being a master of hiding looked out of a bush to see who the panty could belong to. But what he saw startled him.

There were two people standing in the open field, one boy and one girl, they were talking. Ok nothing surprising about that but it was how they looked was what surprised him. The girl looked like she was at least 4 feet 11 inches part bird if not half. She D cups but wore a black tank top. She wore her forehead protector around her waist like a belt and a black skirt with silver wings embroiled into it; the skirt was short in the front and got longer in the back. She would have looked like a normal girl if her hands and feet were not unlike a bird's (gray, scaled, & clawed and has 5 fingers and 4 toes (4th in the back of each feet).She has silver feather coming down from her knees to the feet and same for wrist half way to the elbow. Her head has silver feathers instead of hair, and her eyes looked like a hawks.

The boy also looked different but still human-like. He was 5 feet and wore a purple long sleeved Chinese shirt with a mantis head on the right shoulder and same colored Chinese pants and ninja sandals. He had long purple hair that was tied back with his forehead protector. The weird part about him was that his eyeballs looked like a fly's; above each of his eyes(2 eyes) was a green mantis antenna that looked something like a mouth's at the tip. The antennas moved in the wind like the girls feathers. The boy turned his head around 180 to look were Naruto was hiding.

"Hey, are you going to keep hiding behind that bush or are you going to come out of there." The purple haired boy said. "Either way we don't care but can you stop looking at us like that."

"Sorry, sorry I'm out I'm out." Naruto said as he left the bush_. I guess that the antennas aren't just for show._

Now as he got closer he saw that both were very pretty beautiful.

"But I want to know does this belong to you miss." He said as he held up the lacey black panty.

"My panty!" she shouted with a blush on her face. And then faster than a blink she had grabbed her underwear out of his hands. "Where did you get them?"

There was venom in her voice. Her feathers made her look many times more scary than normal. It was clear to Naruto that she will kill him if she believed that he stole them.

"A man called Ryuuzaki Ryo told me that your panty will help me find him." Naruto said frantically. "I'm supposed to find him or his team before sundown."

"That explains everything, hi we're you teammates." the boy said. "I'm Kamairi Mazurka, but call me Maz.

"Sorry about getting pissed of at you about the panties, I am Hane Hina." Said the girl now know as Hina.

"Ya sorry about looking at you funny, I know how that feels." Naruto said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto by the way."

"You know how that feels; we don't need your sympathy kid." Hina said." I doubt that you can even fight."

"I agree with her, I don't think you know what the real world is like." Maz said. "So take my advice run along now."

"I do know." Naruto said with his head down.

"What do you know, brat?" asked Hina.

"I do know how it feels, I do know how to fight, I do know what the real world is like." Naruto said with anguish

"Oh you do, do you? Asked Hina "Then why don't you prove it, it's time to show you how hard the real world is."

At that they both went to the middle of the field. Then Naruto started it of by throwing three shurikens at Hina; she dodged them by jumping backward threw three of her own shurikens at Naruto. Naruto then took of the Chain of Echoes and spun it around like a shield that blocked the shurikens. Then Naruto stepped his up a bit and used **Ninpou****: ****Kage Bunshin **and made 50 kage bunshin.

Each of the clones pulled out a kunai and rushed Hina. Hina swift kicked 5 of the clones with the talons on her feet and dispersed then two in front were sliced to ribbons by her clawed hands. Then one of the clones got behind her and stabbed her back, she saw the clone so the kunai only got her shoulder blade. She then realized close combat would not work on Naruto so she jumped in to the air and landed on a near by tree. She made fists and struck them forward, then yelled **Hijutsu: Feather Cannon**. The feathers on her wrist glowed before lunching themselves at the shadow clones. Soon only the real Naruto was left, but he had feathers stuck all over his body.

Naruto then pulled the chain back and wiped the bladed side at Hina so fast that she couldn't dodge it. That cost her as the chain wrapped itself around her and Naruto pulled her to have a date with the ground, hard. Then Naruto took her for a spin (bird bones (makes her light)). He was about to let her hit a tree face first if Maz had not came out of nowhere caught her. **Ninpou: Doku Kiri** Maz yelled; purple smoke came out of his mouth at Naruto. Then used substitution as seven kunais pierced the log was where Naruto was moments ago. The chain then pulled itself off Hina and flew to Naruto who was standing 30 feet away.

"So you decided to join the fight!" Naruto said "May I know why?"

"Other than the fact that she is my teammate and that I never again will fail to save my teammates, no matter the cost." Maz said turning to look at Naruto as he put Hina, who a little out of it from the spinning, to rest near a tree. "I told you that I also believe that you unfit for this team of misfits; we know how hard the real word is, all you got is three little marks on each cheek."

"I guess no amount of talking is going to change your minds is it?" asked Naruto

"No, its time for round two." Maz said as he got in to his taijutsu form.

Then Naruto once again raised his head and lifted his arms in a "W" shape and stared to howl. Behind him the world became night and the light of a partly covered moon fell on him. Naruto's mouth elongated in to a snout, his head became more wolf-like till his earrings were seen proudly. His limbs became longer and gained more muscle, the Battle dress uniform that was very loose became like shorts the black medical tape wrapped around his feet went from his knees to top of his back paws/feet. The black shirt ripped and the loose black cape jacket, which had a picture of the full moon on the back, became like a shirt. Then black fur grew all over him and his eyes glowed yellow.

"**No this is round two."** Naruto said.

_Shit!_ That was all that Hina and Maz could think of that fit the situation.

Then Naruto kicked Maz into the air and wrapped him in chains. Naruto then also jumped into the air and spun Maz in circles. Then he pulled him back and used him to jump even higher in to the air but at the same time was let lose of the chains and was plummeted to the ground with spinning force and speed. Maz was then saved by Hina, who now recovered and also ready for round two. Then the three of them got ready to continue if they hadn't heard some yell **Katon: Dragon Breath** and had to jump out of the way if they didn't want to be killed. When the fire cleared a man with dragon tattoos was standing there.

"I leave you two alone for 10 minutes and you two gang up on your new teammate." The man said "10 MINUTES."

"Hey Ryo-sensei." Hina and Maz said.

"We were showing him how hard the real world is; because we doubt that the blond brat has a clue." Hina said

"Well then I guess it's then time to tell our sad life stories." Ryo said "Okay I will go first then Hina, Maz and last Naruto.

"Okay I am Ryuuzaki Ryo; I am the last living member of the Ryuuzaki clan, my ancestors' clamed to be part dragons. We were the strongest clan in mist before the Second Great Ninja War. We lost everything even our summoning contract with the dragons and without it I can not be realized as heir. My bloodline allows for me to use dragon based attacks with less charka than normal and is also a gene changer also." Ryo said. "Now, I like to eat meat, look at hot girls, and to train. I dislike fools, fan-girls and not having a steady girlfriend. My goal is to find my clan's summoning contract. Next up is you, Hina."

"Okay I am Hane Hina; I am part of the dieing Hane clan. I may look different from other people, hell I look good of someone from my clan. My bloodline is called 'Tori Tengu'; I got lucky because I could have been born with a beak like my mother or a full bird like my dad or my older brother, who gave me the right of heir to the clan just because I have the most chances of bringing new blood to the clan. My dream is to make my clan stronger, I will only stop if what I must do goes against my nindo; never betray my nakamas." Hina said "You're up Maz."

'"Okay, I'm Kamairi Mazurka, but my friends call me Maz; and yes my antennas are real. They are part of my bloodline that's known as 'Doku Konchuu. It makes me a living poison; everything from my body can be lethal but I can control it. My clan is said to be the underling of the Aburame clan but IT IS NOT. My dream is the same as Hina-hima's." Maz said "Let's hear it new kid."

"I am Uzumaki Naruto, the demon brat of Kohona. I have no known clan and I had up to now 57 assassination attempts on my life. My bloodline is called Lycanthropy, it allows me to transform into a wolf-man as you saw. At first I believed that the people of the village hidden in the leaves hated me for my bloodline. So I only used it when I was alone but the a few days I found out the real reason of my 57 assassination attempts. I am the Jinchuriki of the nine tail fox 'Kyuubi'. "Said Naruto "All of what you were told is an S class secret, tell anyone and you hang for it. But on a lighter note I will become Hokage, because I have nindo that does not let me take back promises and always protect nakamas."

At the end of his little speech the only thing on the minds of his teammates was _'Wow'._

"We are so sorry that we judged you before we found out about you." Hina said "Will you ever for give us?" `

"Ÿa Naruto, we are really sorry for that." said Maz "Lets see if we can be friends and teammates."

'Will I guess its my job to tell you that this team is a assassin team, and not just a one person kill." said Ryo "We may have to kill a village of women and children if the Hokage tells us to, but on that note we have a mission so go and pack up what you may need for a week or more and meet me at the west gate in 30 min.


End file.
